<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Carwash Delights by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556984">Morning Carwash Delights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Cars, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cougar - Freeform, Deepthroating, F/M, Jon Snow and Robb Stark are Best Friends, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Summer, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, carwash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow/Catelyn Stark</p><p>He lends helping hand to car-washing bikini-clad MILF.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Carwash Delights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts">Azor_Stargaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Targaryen/gifts">Jon_Targaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Targaryen/gifts">House_Targaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts">R_TarStark</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nice day to wash a car isn't it?" Jon Snow walked up the driveway seeing his friend Robb's mother in cut-off jean shorts and a red bikini top washing the car.</p><p>"Oh yeah! Nice and sunny out this morning!" She replied back with a smile while pulling the soapy sponge out of the bucket of water.</p><p>"Robb home?" He tried his best keeping his eyes off her body if she just happened to look over his way while talking. But it was hard to do so. Her body was great for her age. It was so tanned and her being in the sunlight made it all the more sexier. Her huge tits being pushed up and spilling out of the red bikini top. It wasn't skimpy, though one wouldn't know with the size of her breasts and the way the bikini top was having a hard time containing them.</p><p>"No, afraid not. You just missed him. He just left out with his dad to go pick up some things at the store and to go somewhere else." She leaned on the already wet car to soap up the roof with the sponge. He saw the side of her breasts flatten up against the car window and push out on the sides.</p><p>Her long hair done up in a loose ponytail and bangs in the front, barefoot and a very short pair of loose cut-off jean shorts that are cut off for a hot day car washing occasion such as this. They sadly did not show any of her lower butt cheeks when she reached up but they did hug her ass and showed off its roundness. Her stomach lean and toned, age was obviously no concern to her as she has a lean, tanned, and superb body for being only thirty-eight. She takes aerobics and sometimes fills in for her friend's ballet class too.</p><p>"You look so great today, Mrs. Stark." He blurted out while watching her wash the car without even knowing it. Fuck! he thought of how awkward that must have been and now what she must be thinking of him. Loser. Big loser.</p><p>"Oh stop. Make me almost blush here." She pulled off the car window and her breasts released back to their high sitting position as she started to lean over and clean the windshield.</p><p>"Sorry. I don't know why I said that just. . . it is hot out here you know?" He stammered around with his words now. Running his hand through his dark hair and down his face.</p><p>"Boy! You keep on stammering I am going to put you to work so you will shut up." She laughed leaning more across the windshield to wash as much as she can of it on one side. Her breasts getting wet from the wet windshield and some soap suds now on them and her bikini.</p><p>"If you want me to help just ask. Don't pretend it is a punishment." He was hoping the desired answer would come out so he doesn't have to go back home to wait for Robb to get back and leave this lovely sight go to waste.</p><p>"Like you want to spend the first Monday of your summer vacation helping me wash a car." She was bending over a little bit to sponge the hood.</p><p>"Like I have anything else to do," he quickly said, "I came over here to get out of the house. My mum still going on about me graduating and being a college boy now and all that."</p><p>"Yeah, well, it is hard to believe you are eighteen. Robb as well. It seemed you two were just starting grade school together. Anyways, you want to help, fine, faster I get this done faster I get back inside."</p><p>Yes! Jon screamed in his mind. He walked over quickly closer to Catelyn. "What you want me to do?"</p><p>"For now clean the hubcaps and tires." She looked at him while she turned to put the sponge back in the bucket and get it soapy. The water would run down her slender arms as she squeezed the excess out and drip off onto her tanned legs from her elbows.</p><p>After Jon had finished cleaning the tires and caps, getting all the dirt out from between the angled chrome, he bounced back up and saw Catelyn had finished washing the whole car. There was one part he particularly enjoyed where she was next to him and he could look over without moving his head too much to notice and admire her calves. Her legs looked so soft that he just wanted to lick them straight up and all over taking in her skin with his tongue until he reaches between her legs.</p><p>He stepped back and admired his cleaning job as she went on the other side of the car near the house to get the hose. Smirking, she decided to have some fun with him. "Hey Jon?" She asked as if she needed help getting the hose.</p><p>"Yes?" He predictably walked to her from the other side of the car to see what she wanted.</p><p>A shot of water sprayed him straight in the chest and up to his head and then to his crotch. Where it stayed longer on. He couldn't believe he fell for this.</p><p>"That should cool you down after ogling and drooling over me ever since you got here!" She laughed and pointed the water spraying hose at the car now rinsing off the soap.</p><p>Completely wet now in his front side, he pulled his red shirt out and ringed it out, then following the lower part of his khaki shorts. He couldn't believe she knew he was looking at her like that. She is getting payback. Looking down and he saw his sandals thanking God he didn't wear socks and shoes today. He watched her grin at him every time he looked in her direction. For now he watched the mist that came off the car hit her and make her body glisten especially her stomach. How he enjoyed watching her stomach twist and turn, how the muscles would flex and her breast rise with her arms as she reached to rinse the roof.</p><p>She came round the back of the car where he was and she rinsed the car down and he admired the back of her legs. Her legs wet from the water splashing off the car and hitting her from standing too close. What a morning, waiting for her to finish up.</p><p>"All done here." She tossed the hose to the ground and he decided with himself if now was a good time to spray her or not. The hose was too close to her and he didn't want to get hit again. Then, a brilliant idea came as he saw her walking towards the porch to the backdoor. Watching her butt sway in the tight short jeans and her back muscles move softly as she walked creating such a hypnotic stare.</p><p>"What you doing?" He asked her, running to the end of the driveway before it stops at the garage separate from the house, the backdoor facing the garage door.</p><p>"Getting towels to dry the car off I forgot those when I brought the bucket out to fill up. I'll be back, don't worry." She smiled at him disappearing into the kitchen where the backdoor leads to.</p><p>This is it, he thought, running over to the hose and picking it up and decided he will get her when she comes back out instead of the previous idea he had. Waiting. Jon heard the screen door open and she came down the porch with two towels. Quickly, he hurried behind her and pulled the back of her jeans open and released his thumb from the hose nozzle where the water rushed out into her jeans. Not expecting this when he pulled her jeans out but she wasn't wearing anything at all under them and saw straight down to her beautiful butt cheeks in her shorts. His dick throbbing fast and his mind racing, he's completely drowned out from Catelyn's screams and oh my Gods.</p><p>"You little brat!" She pulled the hose out, feeling the cold metal nozzle spraying out water slide over her soft, now wet crack and cheeks.</p><p>She turned it on him again and focused on his crotch, thank God, he felt his hardening dick being sprayed with the hard force of the spraying water. Finally snapping out of his hypnosis, he smiled, then laughed as he saw her turn around and throw the hose near the roller where it goes. Her whole back torso on down was wet and he was enjoying the way her jeans now hugged her ass tightly and how her legs looked so shiny being wet.</p><p>Catelyn grinned turning around to see her handy work on spraying him once again in his crotch but froze when she saw his khaki hugging tightly around a huge bulge. Taking in the sight, "Got an eyeful or something?" She laughed, pointing at his crotch.</p><p>"Y- you're not wearing anything under those jeans." He stood there staring at her up and down. Taking in the sight of her body, her tits pushing out against her bikini; her stomach and how it looked so sexy dry compared to her wet skin; the way her jeans snug around her crotch and the flap over the zipper tightly fits over her going between her legs, then her long tanned legs that are round in her thighs and toned well in her calves that form straight down to her bare wet feet.</p><p>Blushing from the attention and looks she is getting. She felt her insides heat up and a shiver go down her spine. Maybe it was from the water spraying all over her butt and getting her wet or the way he was looking at her ever since he got here. . . but she wanted more attention.</p><p>"Help me dry the car?" She asked with a look he never seen from her before. Her eyes staring into his and she was biting gently on her bottom lip following her soft, wet tongue running across it.</p><p>"Uh, yes, I will." He was surprised that came out coherent.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel she was looking at him in a way he never seen her look at him before. They finally finished drying the car off and he threw the towel over his shoulder. She stepped close to him and was inches apart when she reached out, he took a deep breath, as she grabbed the towel off of him.</p><p>"Want to see something?" She asked in a soft voice.</p><p>Jon responded by nodding his head. Catelyn motioned for him to get the hose and then to follow her. He quickly ran to it, grabbed it and followed her. Ideas of what she will do with it racing in his head. Maybe she will spray herself all over! What if she is naked? Oh God! The thoughts racing in his mind. But nothing he could ever think up would prepare him for what she is going to do.</p><p>He watched as she slowly walked up the porch steps one at a time - slowly - swaying her hips as she took each step before getting to the top and facing him. It was a blind spot to the house where no one could see them unless they were in the main part of the driveway or in the upper part of the backyard. Catelyn slowly hooked her thumbs inside the waistband of her jeans and slid them to the front where she unbuttoned them. Jon stood there just staring. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there, watching, taking in the private show.</p><p>Moving her hips around and up and down, she began to pull the shorts down where no bikini bottom or underwear was visible only her tanned flesh. Slowly turning around, Catelyn pulled the short jeans down past her butt exposing it completely to him. His heart skipped a beat and he wasn't breathing now. Staring at her round, tanned ass and how her cheeks slightly parted and shadowed between them. Standing back up she continued to pull them down until they went to her knees and she shook them off, then kicked them to the patio door.</p><p>"You like so far?" She asked him keeping her back towards him letting him take in the sight of her bare rump.</p><p>"Very much." He answered with a dry mouth.</p><p>"Then you might like this even more." She squatted down, cheeks spreading further apart, he could make out her tight little hole. It made the rest of her tan body look lighter in comparison as it was dark and faded to her natural tanned skin.</p><p>Leaning forward and placing her hands on the concrete she looked behind to see the lust in his eyes and his appreciation of seeing her completely bare to him. Reaching around with one hand, she placed it on her ass and pulled her butt cheek to the side exposing herself to him with better clarity. He moved in to get a better look and saw under her crinkled ass hole part of her pussy peeking out from her closed thighs. It was pulled slightly with her hand and he could see her inner wet pinkness and tanned lips. With that she opened her legs and pushed her butt in the air to show him what he wanted to see for as long as he could remember. His eyes wide, staring straight at her pussy and ass, the way her butt was in the air to her pussy lips, closed from removing her hand. He saw her tanned body in places he never dreamed of ever seeing in real life. He noticed some pussy hair near the bottom between her legs. Red matching her hair.</p><p>She reached out for her jeans and placed them under her and turned around sitting on them. Catelyn kept her legs open and pointed to the hose he completely forgot he was holding.</p><p>"You like my pussy and ass?" She asked innocently.</p><p>"Uh-huh." Was all he could say. Feeling his mouth not so dry anymore but still taken by what is happening before him.</p><p>"It tastes so good, and from my exercises. . . it can squeeze on a cock so firm and tight." She ran her hand up and down over her pussy cupping it, then slid her finger up and down between her pussy lips. He saw how they would disappear between her pussy lips as her lips closed in on her finger. She took her fingertip and twisted it around in her red pussy hair that was fanned out and thicker in the middle than the sparse sides.</p><p>He felt his dick harder than ever and pushing out against his khaki shorts. He didn't know if he should pull it out and stroke on it or not. He didn't want to take a chance of ruining the moment. But she noticed it and licked her lips top to bottom.</p><p>"Go on ahead and take your cock out. No one can see us back here." She leaned over and took the hose from him.</p><p>He quickly fumbled with the button and unbuttoned it following his zipper, then pulling them down with his underwear and his cock sprang out and he took hold of it fast. Stroking up and down the length and stopping at the tip, squeezing the skin right under his cock head. Catelyn watched as he was touching himself and he was watching as she was touching herself. He noticed her finger was wet and shiny when she came back out from between her pussy lips this time. Spreading her legs wider she reached down with her other hand and opened her pussy lips to show her inner wet pink lips and juicy pussy hole. Before sliding her finger back inside, she saw him stroke faster.</p><p>"Slow down. Don't cum yet, I still haven't gotten to show you what you will really like." She pushed her finger in and pulled it back out before running her fingertip across the opening and dipping it back inside of her. He could see her juices seep out of her wet glistening hole down between her lips to her butt cheeks.</p><p>He couldn't believe it. There is more. Sending his mind racing yet again. He slowed down but felt tortured by doing so. He wanted to cum so badly. Never had he thought, never, never would he had thought this would ever happen with her.</p><p>Catelyn took the hose and ran the nozzle up and down over her pussy, feeling the cold metal on her skin, making her whimper. She emphasized the moaning for his pleasure. Taking the nozzle and placing it over her pink hole she pushed it inside of her. Leaning her head back and letting out a soft moan, Jon was back to holding his cock but only squeezing it and pinching the skin under his head. He couldn't believe this as he watched her push the hose more and more inside of her. He particularly enjoyed watching her pussy lips sink in a little as she pushed the hose inside. Lifting her hips up a little feeling the hose inside her pussy, the metal nozzle no longer cold anymore. She pulled it back out, her inner lips pulling out along with the now wet green hose.</p><p>Opening her eyes and looking at Jon now, Catelyn left part of the nozzle still inside of her and started to turn the water on. He stared in disbelief as she turned the water on while the hose was still inside of her. He went closer in to take a look and found himself at her knees as he never looked away. She was moaning and whimpering as she felt the water slowly fill her pussy up. Rubbing her clit a little he saw her fingers rub slowly over top of it as she held the hose with her other hand. Catching her breath, "If you don't want to get wet and watch it all I suggest that you scoot back a little."</p><p>He did as she told him to and with that she pulled the hose out of her pussy fast and he dropped his jaw as he saw her pussy holding the water inside of her. He noticed the hand that was rubbing her clit move down fast and cupped her pussy tight. She slightly parted her fingers and he saw her inner pink pussy walls push out of her pussy leaking a little bit of water. Feeling the water inside of her waiting to gush and squirt out, she moved her hand and the water all came out splashing on the bottom step and some of his hands he was leaning on as well. Quickly moving his hands he looked at them in awe as the pussy water just splashed him and quickly returned back to her pussy. Water splashed all down the steps now as she squirted out the remaining water. Her pussy lips pushing in and out. He saw her pink lips completely wet and shiny as he watched her push three fingers inside her pussy and spread her opening up even more.</p><p>He heard sloshing sounds as she was pushing out the last of the water and mainly dribbled out over her pussy lips and down between to her butt cheeks, with the occasional little squirt. "Oh my God! That never ceases to get me so hot and off!" She let her head fall back as she kept her three fingers still inside her pussy. Jon moved in closer seeing that no more water was coming out and watched on as she wriggled her fingers inside her pussy. He could see some opening as she moved them back and forth as her hole accommodated all three. "Come here! Stand in front of me!" She nearly yelled out at him.</p><p>He quickly ran up the steps and stood next to her and wondered what was next to come until he found his answer. She grabbed his dick and wrapped her mouth straight around it, taking it all in to the back of her throat and pulling back until half was only in her mouth. She twirled her tongue around his head, licking it slowly, then flicking her tongue underneath his head. Pulling her three fingers out of her pussy she took hold of his balls and he felt her wet fingers as she squeezed on them and pulled. Going down on his cock again, he felt her throat, then her tongue again as she pulled back. Sucking on it hard and long lengths at a time.</p><p>He felt the need to cum immediately hit him. It wasn't even half a minute she had his cock in his mouth he felt it already. His hands finally taking hold of the back of her head. One on her ponytail and the other her head and he pushed her completely on his cock as he felt her throat again hit against his swollen head. He heard her slightly choke and that did it -- he shot his first load of cum down her throat and she pulled back hard coughing and her tongue sticking out of her mouth dripping cum from his cock sliding against it still spilling its load.</p><p>Keeping her head down trying to swallow the cum and some of it drooling out of her mouth onto her tits. Jon watched on at the hot scene in front of him pumping his cock over her letting the remaining smaller loads land on her tits and even on her pussy. The cum was coming out on her chin and dripping down to her tits and legs and some of it even in her patch of auburn pussy hair that was already wet from her pussy juice and the water. She finally calmed down and took a few hard swallows getting the rest of the cum and saliva down. She looked up her eyes watery from the choking and her smile was all he needed to know it was ok what he did.</p><p>"Oh. Oh, fuck!" She fell back onto her back as Jon stood over her with his cock still in his hand. It wasn't as hard as it was at full length but it wasn't really going down either.</p><p>He looked up and down on her body as she was sprawled out on the porch steps. Her stomach stretched out and cum in some places. She rubbed her tits that were covered with cum and moved her hands underneath the fabric of her bikini to her tits and rubbed her cum covered palms all over them. The side of her hips bones pushing out and her legs still open and feet resting on the steps as she moved her hands up and down her body. Feeling the cum spread out over her skin she traced down to her hair and twisted her finger around in it, feeling the cum in it tangling her already wet curls up even more.</p><p>"Jon, I would let you fuck me but I can't let you have it all in one visit and also that took a lot out of me and I don't think I could take a young cock like yours right now. I didn't even expect this today at all. If you can keep a secret," Catelyn teased, then lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked at him still holding his cock in hand, "maybe you and I can have some more fun this summer." She ran her hand up his thick hairy legs to his balls and cupped them, leaning in, she kissed the tip of his cock head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>